novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Reika Tsumura
Reika Tsumura is the daughter of card designer Akira Tsumura and the late Cleo Massri. She is a Third-Year Obelisk Blue Student of Duel Academy and is currently studying abroad in America. She duels with a "Dragon" Deck and is also is the girlfriend of Zane Truesdale. Physical description Reika is a slim and slender young woman of Egyptian and Japanese heritage. She has shoulder-length black hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. She wears the normal Girls Uniform, but with a few modifications to show her rank. Personality Reika tends to keep to herself. She is kinda like Zane when it comes to not showing emotion. She loves a good duel which is how she and Zane met, through a duel. Abilities Powers * Duel Monster Spirit Communication: Reika is able to talk with Duel Spirits, her partner being "Genesis Dragon" and "Lady of Dragons", who acts as an interpreter for "Genesis Dragon". * Enhanced athleticism: Reika is highly athletic and very physically fit and is a gifted acrobat and can easily maneuver her body in complex movements Skills * Dueling proficiency: She is an extremely skilled duelist and is well known for using a variety of types. She is able to work with anything she has on hand. * Extensive knowledge of Ancient Egyptian History: Reika is very knowledgeable in Ancient Egyptian history, having grown up in Egypt. * Multilingual: She is able to speak fluently in Egyptian and Japanese, and is able to fluently write in both languages as well. She tends to say things in Egyptian more. Equipment * Academy-issued Duel Disk * KaibaCorp Duel disk Background Prior to the series Reika was born in Alexandria, Egypt to Akira Tsumura and Cleo Massri, regrettably, Cleo passed away giving birth. Despite the loss of her mother, Reika was raised with love and care by her father who did everything for her. With her father as a card designer, Reika joined him on trips to the Great Pyramids when coming up with card ideas for Pegasus. During those trips, even at a young age, Reika was fascinated by the Tablets of Ancient Egypt and got her into Duel Monsters. For her sixth birthday, Akira gifted Reika with "Genesis Dragon", who had belonged to her mother. Getting "Genesis Dragon" also revealed to her being able to see Spirits, gaining "Genesis Dragon" and later "Lady of Dragons" as her partners. She and her father moved to Domino City when she was eight. Dueling pretty much every day, she quickly became one of the best duelists on the block. When she was fifteen, she applied for Duel Academy and passed her written and duel exam. Since she was female, she was automatically placed in Obelisk Blue, the highest dorm, though she didn't like it. She then met Brynn Kjellberg and Bianca di Amore, girls who also didn't care for rank at the school. Through Bianca, she met Slifer Red student Skyler Zephyr. She also met Zane Truesdale and Atticus Rhodes. Between the middle and end of her first year, Reika began to develop feelings for Zane but was unsure how to approach him. It wasn't until their second year that she would confess and get her feelings returned. Unfortunately, that was also the day before her friends went missing. ''Trials of Darkness'' Reika is mentioned in the beginning, as she is studying abroad in America. She makes her physical appearance during the school duel and surprises the first years, especially Syrus seeing his brother having a girlfriend. Shortly after the School Duels, she approaches Kylie Reynolds, after she is told about her "Dracosmos" cards, and challenges the first year to a duel. Deck Reika runs a "Dragon" Deck, working around "Genesis Dragon's" special abilities. Trivia *Reika was originally a scrapped character; but after a story was canceled, she was brought back to be Zane's love interest. Category:Fan Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:Humans Category:At o Z